Such a jointed bar lock is known from DE 10 2005 040 066 A1 and serves, for example, for the securing of a two-wheeler to a bicycle stand, to a lamppost or the like. For this purpose, jointed bars of the jointed bar hoop pivotally connected to one another sequentially or in series are folded apart and a closing bar at which the second end of the jointed bar hoop is formed is latched to the lock body in order hereby to form a closed loop. This closed loop can, for example, engage around a frame section of the two-wheeler and the bicycle stand, lamppost or the like, or the jointed bar hoop only surrounds a rim of the two-wheeler to prevent unauthorized persons from riding away.
In the known jointed bar lock, a lock cylinder is used which is rotatably actuable by an associated key or another identification means to selectively move the bolt into the latched position or into the release position.
It is, however, disadvantageous in this connection that a key necessarily has to be taken along which is furthermore at risk of being lost. Many two-wheeler owners therefore prefer locks with a combination locking mechanism to secure their two-wheelers. With a customary arrangement of a combination locking mechanism at a cable lock, for example, an end face of the combination locking mechanism is freely accessible when the lock is open in order to be able to introduce a lock block axially. Such an arrangement can, however, not easily be realized with a jointed bar lock.